Years: Seven
by Koware ta
Summary: What happened before Tony gave up everything for a god. Well, first Tony and Loki learn how to deal with each other. Second they learned to work and live together. Then came unprecedented situations, some sheer madness and lastly falling in love. These are the seven years before the betrayal. The prequel to Absolute Zero. FrostIron eventually, genderbending in later chapters.
1. Ruined Wedding

AN: Hi, I'll try to make this brief. This is the prequel to Absolute Zero so it is slightly **AU**. The chapters take place out of chronological order and each chapter will tell you what year it took place, between year one: the beginning and year seven Absolute Zero. This story has a **genderbending** Tony as well, but that will only happen in years five and six, and maybe once or twice in another year. I will let you know if the chapter contains genderbending. Like the other story there are some made up places for plot. Since the story is out of chronological order, the chapter are episodic and most of the time won't connect unless it's has to be broken up into two chapters.

I started from year one since it is the most graphic and I wanted to get it out of the way early on. The rating for this chapter is close to mature but only one part in the chapter which is more explaining than happening. Poor Loki. The rest of the story is more general with humorous chapters and some hurt comfort.

* * *

Ruined Wedding

Year: One

* * *

"I do."

These were the word that stuck in his throat and choke him mercilessly. It should have been easy; everyone always said that love could make you do things you never dreamed of. Yet, when it counted most he remained silent. Admitting he love someone was hard and something he couldn't do for some reason. Emotions and things like that he avoided. He was never good with things like that. It could first and foremost be blame on his father. The man showed so little emotion he could have been mistaken for a robot.

But was that really an excuse?

It was the best he had because the alternative was much harsher. He always wondered if his heart was as cold as the reactor in his chest. Lifeless was a better analogy.

Anthony Edward Stark sat in his limo for three hours after he had stood like an idiot at his own weddings. He was always with words, but the moment he and Pepper stood at the altar together he was speechless. He couldn't say yes or I do. He stood dumbfounded at his own weddings with the eyes of his friends and public watching. There was no way to save face and he had just embarrassed Pepper in the worst way. She had stared at him like he had just ripped her heart out and quite figuratively he did. He was only able to do one thing for her. He forced her to slap him with all her strength and she obliged with little argument.

Yep. He had just ruined Pepper's big day and made himself to be the biggest ass in the country. At least things couldn't get worse or so he thought before he heard a loud crash then the sound of metal being crushed. It was a gruesome sound that seem to puncture his eardrums but that was the lesser of the pain he began to feel. Excruciating pain radiated through him as he realized he was in a car accident with truck. The he blackout vaguely wondering if that was the end for him.

* * *

Torture.

Torture was an art to his captor. It was something that was pondered over in deep thought. He knew this because his captor always found new ways to make him scream or degrade him. It was quite the game that not even he could have grown bored of. Inside he knew he had changed. Torment had twisted him and further corrupted his broken mind. He was no longer the God of Mischief; he had fallen so far below that title. Everything had been stripped away from him. His royalty, powers, titles and even the safeguard to hide his true form was taken. Now he was truly a disgusting monster, just like he was born to be.

He could still remember the look on his mother's- Frigga's face when Odin announced his punishment. The severity of his crimes could not go unpunished, nor could the punishment be lesser than the crime. He had killed plenty and even destroyed a good amount of that city in Midgard. Odin would not leave his punishment to the dungeons of Asgard. No, that was less than the crime, even Loki understood that. He however was not expecting what Odin did next.

_"My son...no, Loki Laufey you have brought destruction upon those who are powerless to protect themselves and have caused the death of many innocents."_

_"Powerless?" Loki interrupted but closed his mouth._

_"Yet, you have shown no remorse for your actions nor have you adequately explained yourself. Though this pains me greatly I have already publicly disowned you and stripped you of your entitlement as prince. I will however spare you the embarrassment of revealing the truth about you to the rest of Asgard. If you are to ever return from your imprisonment I will welcome you back with open arms." Odin one eye bore into the top of Loki's bowed head. His disappointment evident by the frown he wore. He didn't expect any more words from his son so he continued._

_"As of this moment we have no ties, so I shall sentence you as the despicable criminal you are."_

_"...then do so." Loki's anger radiating off, but the effect was more like freezing winds than heat. His fear had long ago consumed him, but so did his hate. He wore his mask like he had always worn. The less they could see, the less they could hurt him._

_"Loki son of Laufey, I hereby sentence you to the Eternal Abyss for the span of 100 years for each human you have killed. I will let the ruler of the abyss determine the punishment you will receive for the deaths you have caused." Those were the last words his father spoke as he was thrown into the abyss. He didn't even see Thor, not that it matter, his brother would not come to his aide. No one would come to save and he was not surprised._

Now Loki was use to his punishment. He was use to the torture and unimaginable pain. He had come to terms with the fact that he was a monster, in more ways than one. He had live out the sentences of 100 people and learn that time in the abyss was much different than Asgard. Even if it actually felt like 10,000 years had passed in the abyss, outside it probably hadn't been more than two years in Asgard. It was a brilliant idea to punish criminals. He had no idea how long he be in the abyss but if he ever left, the time zone outside would be jarring.

He lay on the floor of his tiny cell. The room was really small. He could not stand or sit. He lay on the heated ground. It was a torture in itself. The smell of blood permeated his cell and the sounds of screaming echoed loudly through the prison. He remembered at one time he would not scream for his pride prevented him from doing so, but now years later he welcomed the release. It was all he could do, since fighting back was out of the question. Not even the torture he suffered at the hands of the Chitauri could amount to the things he had endured. Though it couldn't really be called enduring since he had broken long ago. A broken smile found its way to his face as he stared out at the darkness in front of him. His neck rarely itched under the metal collar that was melted to his skin, but when it did it was another form of torture.

When he had first arrived they had stripped him down to nothing and bound his magic then broke the façade. He was outrage to say the least but learned quickly the ruler of the abyss was much crueler than the Chitauri. The metal collar was heated until it was bright orange like a blacksmith making a sword; it was then snapped around his blue neck. It was a pain he still remembered. He was held done and the process was done to his ankles and wrist. After that the real fun began. He was escorted to a room where many were chain to the wall by their ankles, but were facing the wall. He was strung up to and learned what a barbed whip felt like. It was like a knife had cut him and lava was poured into the wound. The room was stifling and this Joutun heritage was working against him like it always did. He passed out from the heat but was awaken each time by the whip that tore through his flesh.

Yes, he had many fond memories of the torture he suffered and it had only gotten worse because then they tested the prisoner's limits for pain. Loki was quite surprise to learn he had a high pain threshold, that is until the dismemberment began. He had been gutted and almost every appendage except his head had been removed and put back crudely. They could have replaced the limb with wonderful skill but crudely attaching the lost member was a form of torture as well.

Loki had been blinded, burned, skinned, deafened, castrated, gutted and an assortment of other torture methods but nothing affected him the way humiliation did. So the first time he was defiled he tried to kill himself. The brutality of it ripped apart his already messed up psyche, but suicide was also punishable and he learned that the hard way. That punishment couldn't compare to the others. He would never resort to it again because if he didn't succeed the pain he suffered would be multiplied and he would have to endure the void and he hated that place.

Moment like the one he was having was only mild torture so he had peace of mind, which was ironic. Although he was burning up he was calm and lately he had gotten use to his "home". His shattered mind was normal to him after all the years that had passed. He saw nothing wrong with his thoughts or how easy and willingly he took the torture dealt to him. He vaguely wondered what await him in the future and how long could he continue to live this way.

"Loki..." there came the voice he knew so well.

* * *

It was a loud deafening sound that woke the unconscious man. It was as if a bomb had blown up right next to his ears. The ring didn't stop for minutes. Tony could smell burning gas and metal. It made him nausea and his stomach wanted to release its content but Tony swallowed a couple times to prevent that. He force his eyes open and he could hear screaming and someone calling for help. He was face down and the pavement was scratching his face and skin on his palms. He tried to move but he was pin by something.

It took all his effort to pull his foot from under the vehicle. Fortunately it wasn't broken. Still the sounds around him were deafening and he was confused. Too many sounds and too much screaming, even though Tony was out of it he still searched the limo on auto-pilot for Happy. There was a lot of blood everywhere but Tony hadn't even realized it was his own. He came upon Happy, laying a few feet from the limo. There was blood everywhere and Tony's already messed up brain couldn't comprehend what to do. He knew he had to stop the bleeding but he couldn't connect the action with his body. His hands shook as he tried his hardest to move them.

"Tony..." Happy's voice sounded weird to Tony as if the man was gurgling, which he was. The man was slowly choking on his blood. Tony mind was sluggish in reacting but he turned the man slowly on his side so he wouldn't continue to choke. Happy's labored breathing slowly calmed down.

Forcing himself onto his feet he looked around, yet he still hadn't realized the amount of blood he was losing.

"Help!" there was someone desperately crying out and Tony went to save them because that's what he did, even if he didn't consider himself a conventional hero. The driver of the truck was trapped in his cab.

Tony was still bleeding unknowingly but was able to help the man somehow fit out of the driver side window. The strain ate away what little strength he had and he collapsed. The driver didn't even look back as he ran from the soon to explode vehicle.

He only remembered one thing and that was the sound of and explosion.

Tony didn't even know when he blacked out, but he was kind of pissed at the driver for leaving him to die. When he finally came to, he was being carried like a sack. He was over someone's shoulder. As the ground passed by he noticed that the person was wearing leather pants. He wanted to laugh but didn't have the strength to do so.

Tony's blood was rushing to his head as the person carried him far from the wreckage. He'd lift his head but his strength was still gone.

"Hey, who-" his voice sounded strange and for some reason talking made him even more tired. It was like the very action was zapping him of energy.

"Where is it you go when you are hurt." the voice rung alarms in Tony's brain. He recognized the voice and the face of the Norse god came to mind.

Tony struggled but the grip the god had been unbreakable. "Hey, put me down..."

The billionaire's sentence trailed off as he felt unbelievably tired from talking.

"Do not speak again." Loki said tired of the man's voice. He wasn't use to the sounds because in the Abyss the environment was strange mute at times. It had a contradictory silence that left one at peace and vulnerable. It was a cleverly devised tactic to make a prisoner let down their guard.

"I'm not...going to sit here quietly...while you kidnap me for whatever sick revenge you're planning." Tony wheezed and fought to speak.

"I will take you to where you can seek aid. Tell me where." Loki voice was uncharacteristically monotonous. Tony was use to the psychotic diva he called Reindeer Games among other things.

"You're helping me?"

"Tell me where to go." Loki ignored the question. He stopped and waited for Tony to direct him.

"At the end of this block there's a hospital. Take me there." Tony said after looking at his surroundings. He knew the area pretty well.

Loki followed Tony's directions, although he wasn't sure what the measurements of a block was. He just continued to walk until they reached the hospital. He was allowed freedom from the abyss to serve out the rest of his time, but he had to help the midgardian in any way he could.

The ruler of the abyss told him if he failed he would be brought back to finish his time, so when he was drop back on Midgard he found himself at the sight of a wreck. It seemed like all the other people were escaping that were alive. He had glance the man name Stark lying on the ground. It was a good start, so he went to help him.

Now Loki sat in the room with Tony because he wouldn't leave Tony's side. Tony was really the only person he knew. He didn't know anything about Midgard and this was a disadvantage. Loki never trusted anyone and since he didn't know how Midgard worked he stayed with the man he saved. He also didn't know how to go about helping the mortals. Tony was a good start. He knew the mortal hated him but he wouldn't leave because it wasn't safe for him to wander Midgard. He had a limited amount of magic and what little he did went completely into hold his facade.

Tony woke up after a while and stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes. Then he notice that he wasn't alone and his guest was Loki. He was wary of the god that sat in the room with him. The god was sitting at the window staring out of it with a blank face. Tony was a bit freak out by the bland look but he kept a straight face. He broke the silence of the room. "Hey, Buttercup."

Loki turned his attention to Tony very slowly and it reminded Tony of a serial killer. He vaguely wondered why the doctors and nurses even let the god into his room. He knew Loki helped him to the hospital but he didn't think the nurses would let him in the room. He didn't even know Loki but he guess the nurses might not know that.

"I need to speak with you and your friends. I am not here to cause problems. I am here to serve." Loki hated the words that came from his mouth. He didn't want to serve anyone, but he didn't want to go back to the abyss and he would do anything to prevent that.

Tony looked dumbfounded at the words and that was just the beginning of the story.

* * *

AN: One more thing. If you have a prompt you want to see, leave it in your review or pm me. I may not get to all of them but I will try to do some. Year 1-5 Tony's male. Year 6 and 7 Tony is a female. Prompt example: Tony, Loki and a Kama Sutra (might actually do that one.) Please review if you like this story.


	2. God Behind the Wheel

God behind the Wheel

Year: Three

* * *

"Okay seatbelts." Tony said from the passenger seat of his blood red Acura NSX. Today was the day that Tony Stark taught the Norse god how to drive a car. It was the first time the god had been behind the wheel and Tony could see that Loki was nervous. Loki was actually good at hiding it but Tony had been around the god for about three years and knew the signs of his nervousness.

The green eyed god had an unusually tight grip around the wheel and his back was ramrod stiff. Tony stifled his chuckle and then lay back in his seat. "Okay now fix your mirrors."

Loki turned his attention to Tony with a confused look. "Fix my mirror?"

"Yeah, those things on the side of the car and the one right here." Tony pointed to the rearview mirror. "You use the mirrors to see behind you and to the side of the car. It's so you won't have to turn your head completely around to see who is behind or beside you."

"I see no reason for me to learn something so trivial." he said fixing the mirror so he could see behind himself. Tony explained how to fix the mirror properly and then he answered Loki's statement.

"Because the next time Fury sends us out to do some half-ass mission that involves driving, you are going to be driving." the brown haired man said messing with the heating controls.

Since Loki's return to earth he had been shoved off on to Tony because Tony was the only one willing to help. That was only because the god had saved his life. The deal made with Fury was that Loki would work the odd missions they had and Tony as his full time babysitter would help. To Tony's dismay he had no choice in the matter since Fury was holding a couple things over his head and he owed Loki for saving his life. So, Tony was left rehabilitating a criminal. The first year and a half was hell for Tony. The god was pompous and a mental mess. Somehow they pulled through that and now had a good working relationship. Tony even considered the god a semi friend.

"Why do I have to drive now?" Loki said with an air of superiority and Tony had to laugh it off lest his punch the god.

"Because the last time we were chased through the city and people were shooting at us you did nothing. You made be immune to bullets but I am not." Tony said rubbing at a spot on his arm. Unfortunately most of the odd missions they were sent on involve being undercover. Which should have been impossible for Tony Stark, but he was surprising good at blending in.

"You are still bringing up that small matter, Stark." the god said slightly annoyed.

"Turn the damn car on." Tony said exasperated with the god.

"How do you do that?" Loki looked genuinely confused.

"How do you not know, I do it whenever I drive and you are right there in the passenger seat."

"Stark I do not pay attention to you when you drive." he said like it was a fact Tony should have known.

Tony leaned over and turned the key in the ignition. "Okay, Rock of Ages put the car in drive by using this lever thing and moving it to the light on the D turns on but pushed down the brake when you do so. The brake is the big pedal in the center and the gas is the slim one to the right."

Loki did so and then took his foot off the pedal. The car started to cruise forward slowly. Loki looked at Tony questioningly. "Why does it not move any faster?"

"You have to put some gas in her."

"Put somewhat in who" he said even more confused.

"Press the gas pedal to the far right, but-" Tony couldn't finish his sentence because they went zooming forward toward a wall. "Hit the brake! Hit the brakes damn it."

Loki slammed the brake and the car stopped on dime. Tony put his hand to his reactor as if to calm his heart down. If he wasn't wearing a seatbelt he might have gone through the window. He turned his head to look at Loki.

"This is far too complicated." Loki said folding his arms over his chest not even looking toward Tony as if they hadn't narrowly avoided an ugly accident.

"Ok, let try this slower. When you step on the gas pedal do it slowly and only enough to make the car move. You don't have to press the pedal to the floor." Tony leaned over and reached under the seat to pushed Loki's seat back. "There you won't be able to press so hard.

After three more almost crash incident and an incident where Loki somehow put the call in reverse almost killing Tony, he learned the basics. They were actually on the road but out in the secluded areas now because Tony fear they would crash in the city limits. The dirty road they travel wasn't familiar to Loki but Tony remembered the road well. That was another story, so Tony turned his attention back to Loki. The god look like he was concentrating and Tony decided to turn on the radio. He popped in a cd and turned the music up. A frown tugged at Loki's face and Tony turn the music down.

"What."

"You call this music?" Loki asked.

"It's a classic. War Machine AC/DC." Tony said bopping his head and saying 'war machine' repeatedly with the chorus. Loki shook his head and put his attention back to the road until he unexpectedly ran over a possum. He hit the brakes and Tony grabbed the door. "What."

Loki turned the radio off. "If I am going to drive then I need this off."

Tony frowned but let it go. He didn't want the god to total his car in some weird accident because he couldn't rock to the music.

On the way back to Tony's home Loki had no trouble at all except for when Tony asked him to park. They had always been going forward, except that one time that nearly had Tony ready to mess his pants. Basically, the god didn't know how to drive in reverse.

"Okay slowly and turn the wheel but don't cut the wheel just yet."

"Cut the wheel? Stark speak properly; I cannot discern what you are saying." Loki hated when Tony used idioms or any other slang he couldn't understand.

"Don't turn the wheel too much, now give is some gas." Tony said watching how close the car was to his Porsche. Loki did so and backed the car up perfectly then drove forward and parked the car between Tony's Porsche and an old timey hot rod.

Tony took a deep breath actually surprise that the god didn't crash into the car. "Nice job, Buttercup."

"That is not my name." Loki said getting out of the car, suddenly irritated.

Tony followed a little thrown off. "I didn't mean it as insult."

"How can that be? You always call me out of my name." Loki headed to the elevator. Tony sped up his pace to catch up.

"Really, I meant it kind of like an endearment..." Tony trailed off when he realized he did mean it as an endearment. He and Loki got along pretty well now, so the insult just kind of turn into a nickname. Tony was surprised that he considered Loki less of a semi friend and more of a friend. Someone he could actually depend on.

"Really, Loki I don't mean it as an insult." Tony said hitting the top level then turning to look at the god. Loki only nodded and stared at the elevator doors.

The god actually thought of the mortal as a good acquaintance, better than the ones he had in Asgard. He trusted the man but he was still wary. Tony's friends had become increasingly irritated by him stay in Midgard, though he had no choice in the matter. He was still serving his time. When he was finally free where would he go? There was nothing in Asgard and he had not seen Thor in a long time. He shook the thought away because he didn't want to think about what would happen at the end of his sentence. He had no home.

Tony looked at Loki and knew that the god was thinking about something. "Hey, what do to you want to eat tonight. I know you're sick of pizza, never gets old for me, but since you learned to somewhat drive I guess I can let you choose dinner." Tony went and flopped down on his couch waiting for an answer.

Loki looked from the floor. "Steak, like the ones you had at your birthday party."

"Someone's in the mood for gourmet food." Tony said grabbing a folder he left on the table. "Tell Jarvis what you want and he'll order it."

Tony turned most of his attention to the folder and left Loki to his own devices. The two had settle into a routine that neither would admit growing fond of.

* * *

AN: Here the second chapter, since the first was kind of introductory. I have some things planned out for this story but I would love to get some prompts from readers. So just leave a prompt (ie: tony and Loki on a snowmobile) with your review. If it's female Tony then let me know that as well. Up next, is an Asgardian wedding, a drunken Loki or some prompt from the reviews.


	3. Not So Wasted Chocolate

**AN**: This chapter is a little high in the rating as well. Nothing serious but alluding to some acts performed off screen. A small reading tip for this story, years 4 and up is when Tony and Loki are starting to get really close. This chapter is early in the year four so Tony and Loki aren't a couple yet. I also added in something extra for Jotuns because I thought it was a good idea.

* * *

Not So Wasted Chocolate

Year: 4

* * *

If there was one thing Tony could not stand about Loki other than him being pompous was when he sulked. The god would walk around Tony's home literally freezing the air around him. Tony would have to go a large berth around him just to avoid frost bite. This time Loki went to Asgard to finally speak with Odin about the arrangements made so that he could continue his service to the earth. Whatever happened, the trickster returned pissed off and Tony knew not to ask just yet.

Tony knew what to say whenever Loki was angry and he also knew what not to say. He'd been choked out enough times in the first couple of years to know not to push Loki's buttons, though sometimes he did it just to be an ass. He was sitting in his workshop when the god came in and sat down. This was how Loki started a conversation when he was angry. He would just come and sit by Tony until Tony said something because usually if he didn't he would end up freezing.

Tony more than a little impatient always fell for it. He rolled his eyes and asked the question Loki wanted to hear. "What's eating you?"

"The Allfather wants to meet you." He said and looked at whatever Tony was tinkering with.

"Me? Why?" Tony asked wondering what Loki's father wanted with him. He never been to Asgard and wasn't really planning on going there anytime soon. There was way too much magically stuff there. Tony already had enough problems with trying to explain away the very existence of gods and things of that nature.

"He only wishes to know how I am progressing here on Midgard." Loki sounded insulted. "It is as if he wanted me to believe he really cares."

"Is that why you're all huffy?" Tony pointed to a wretch and Loki handed him the item. It was as natural as it came.

"I am not 'huffy'. I just do not wish to be pitied."

"You're just so much fun. I don't think he wants to pity you. He's probably just worried. I mean you did go to jail right…or the dungeon…whatever." The brown eyed man screw on the last bolt and then he pulled up the holographic screen.

"Odin is not like that."

"You know, you never really explained why you were so mad at your family. Please don't go into it now because the look on your faces says you'd crack just trying to explain. I don't really want crazed Loki wandering around again." He said typing in some command.

"That was…one time." Loki said trying to pretend as if it wasn't such a big incident.

"Uh-huh. Anyhow, I'll go vouch for your good deeds."

"You will?" Loki sounded surprise and Tony wanted to slap him in the back of the head but curved the desire. Tony thought he had trust issues, but Loki took the cake.

"You know I don't normally say things like this because it usually doesn't have to be said, but I'm going to say it. We are friends you know. I know the rest of the Avengers are wary but I do consider you a friend." Tony said truthfully and made sure he made eye contact with Loki.

"…Stark."

"And… you still call me by my last name. Come on I just admitted we were friends. That's like a huge step for me." He said pulling the holographic screen back to his view. "Never mind let go get a drink, I'm sick of your sulking attitude and you are freezing me over here."

Loki moved back. Lately whenever he was angry or upset the temperature in his personal space dropped. He could even control it, which made him wonder if it was a Joutun trait. It wouldn't surprise him. He really didn't know much about his heritage. He didn't even want to think about ever having to tell Anthony about being a Frost Giant. If the mortal was being truthful it meant that Anthony considered him a friend and in reality he considered the human a friend. He didn't always get along but Anthony was his first real friend.

The person he could fight with and still be close. Anthony was certainly an interesting mortal that occupied his mind more than he would have liked. He stood and followed the billionaire to his bar.

* * *

Loki sat staring at Tony from slightly squinting eyes. He didn't know Midgard actually had liquor strong enough to affect him. It was that or his consumption of it was excessive. He was going to have to go with the latter because he had practically taken care of four bottles of vodka by himself. Tony had the dice and he tossed them landing snake eyes for the third time in a roll.

"Again, I'm going to jail." Tony whined as he took the money bag piece and stuck it in jail for the fourth time. Tony pour another shot and drunk it straight. "Alright!"

The rules of this monopoly game were simple. Every time the person went to jail they took a drink. Every time they passed go the person took a drink. If the person landed on any four corner of the board they took a drink and two drinks if you were sent to jail. If the person landed on community chest or chance they took a drink or a railroad. Lastly if the person land on Boardwalk or Park Place they took a straight shot of the hardest liquor Tony could find.

They had been playing for almost an hour, Tony was the richest and Loki was near bankrupted only because he couldn't focus while he was wasted.

"You know when I played this game with Natasha, Clint and Bruce, I saw so much nudity. You know what I'm adding a rule." Tony's words were beginning to slur, surprisingly so, since he had enough liquor to leave a heavy weight on their back. "We take off clothes if we roll every other odd number and even. So 1, 5, 9, and then 2,6,10. Okay."

"Why am I even playing this stupid game?" Loki head loll side to side as he spoke but he took the dice and threw them across the board anyway. "Damn…"

"Get the stripping." Tony said between a perverted chuckle and hiccup as he stood to get more wine. "You're going to make me go to the bank just so I can throw some money at you."

"Shut up Anthony…" Loki said staggering out of his pants, though he could have just took off his socks. He clearly wasn't thinking anymore. "I want some chocolate."

"All I got is chocolate syrup. You want that?" Tony said reaching behind the bar to get another bottle of wine. "You must like chocolate."

"It tastes familiar." He said going to get the chocolate syrup. For a second he actually ran into the wall and Tony bubbled forth with uninhibited laughter. "When did this get here, where did this wall appear from?!"

"You are so tore down." Tony said falling into his seat.

"I am not! I-I am Loki son of… somebody- and some such!" Loki leaned heavily on the wall as he went into the kitchen. He continued to mumble about his birth right and slurred most of it until it was incoherent to anyone other than himself.

After a couple of minutes Loki returned with the chocolate syrup. "Anthony…I looove chocolate." The god giggled as he stumbled over to the seat pants less.

"Just roll the- Ah!" Tony jumped when he felt the warm syrup hit his arm. It wasn't burning but it did catch him off guard. "You spilled some on me!"

Tony whined lightly until Loki actually lean over the table and licked the warm syrup off Tony's forearm. The god licked his lips after performing the deed and Tony could only stare at the pale pink lips.

"It's my turn." Tony said taking the cup of warm syrup.

* * *

Tony Stark was an expert at being a functional while drunk. It wasn't a habit and he never drove while drunk but he was pretty good at holding his liquor. When he open his eyes to greet the morning sun he felt like his retinas would burn right of his head.

"Ugh…my eyes" Tony mumbled as the pounding headache greeted him. Last night was the first time in his left he may have over did it even by his standards. The cold stainless steel kitchen counter he laid on was uncomfortable seeing as though it wasn't for sleeping. Tony dragged himself off of it and then stood up to only realize he was missing his pants and boxers.

"Apparently, I had a good night." Tony said wondering why he was still wearing shoes. He shuffled to his living room rubbing at his eyes and trying to ignore the thumping behind his eyes. Loki was the furthest thing from his mind until he stepped into his living room and the god was buck naked cover in what Tony prayed was chocolate syrup. Then it all came rushing back to Tony. The drinking game of a lifetime, Tony was fed up with Loki sulking and decided to challenge him to a drinking game. Tony would do anything to get the god's mood to lighten up. Loki sulk worse than a child.

He couldn't even remember how he goaded Loki in to join, let alone remember how to even play the game. He looked to his bar that had an array of shot glass lining the counted with empty vodka bottles and gin. A couple of wine bottles but most of it was hard liquor. Tony stumbled over to an arm chair and sat down only to find the missing chocolate syrup bottle. He reached under his butt and pulled the bottle out. The room was spinning so he knew it would be best to sit down rather than fall down.

He dropped the bottle on the floor and it woke up Loki. The dark haired god lifted his head slightly then dropped it right back on the arm rest. He decided to open his eyes first and then he snapped them shut because Loki had not had a hangover since he was very young. Then it took a lot of Asgardian liquor to get him to that point. He didn't know what to make of the fact that he was nursing a headache and couldn't remember half the things that happened last night.

What he could remember was a lot of bottles coming from Tony bar and some kind of drinking game that involved chocolate.

"What did you do?" Loki groaned as he tried to sit up. It was went he turned over he realized he was completely naked and covered in what he hoped was chocolate syrup.

"It's chocolate." Tony said resting his head on the armrest of the chair. "What the hell did we do last night?"

"You don't remember." Loki said trying his best to sit up but he was too dizzy for that.

"I'm pretty sure I hit my memory limit sometime before the gin because I don't even remember opening that." Somewhere in the back of Tony's mind he couldn't believe that he was still half naked in front of Loki. Then again the god was completely naked in front of him and lacked all signs of trying to be modest. "So…what happened with the chocolate?"

Loki groan again and then tried to remember how the game went and when he did he shot up off the couch but quickly collapse back. "Nothing."

"Yeah, I doubt that with the amount of chocolate on you. Is that monopoly money stuck to your ass?" Tony said reaching over and snatching the white one dollar off the god's backside. Staring at the money Tony began to ponder over his broken memories for a couple of minutes then he stopped on a memory that was just a little odd. "What was I licking?"

Loki literally jumped up and headed to the bathroom. Tony was confused but the memories came rushing back and Tony could only let out a bark of laughter. "Well, at least I know what a god taste like, apparent chocolate."

Tony shook his head and got up headed to his room to use the bathroom not once noticing the sizable bite mark on his left butt cheek.

The two of them never spoke of that night again, well at least not until a little later.

* * *

AN: No reviews so drinking won out over the wedding because it was what came to mind first. At some point Tony and Loki were playing their drinking came with the chocolate as a reward. Next chapter will be serious again, taking place in year seven for all the Absolute Zero readers. Please review this story if you like it so I'll know to continue. Sorry if anyone is out of character. I am working on it still.

Extra: I hate monopoly because right after I get out of jail I always end up back in there because I rolled doubles three times.


	4. Blood on Clean Hands

**AN**: This chapter contains genderbending and pregnancy. If you don't want like it, please just skip the chapter, thank you. Everyone else here is the flashback chapter for Absolute Zero.

* * *

Blood on Clean Hands

Year: Seven

* * *

Tired brown eyes stared unblinkingly at the golden colored walls. Hours ago the owner of said eyes fought for his life against so called gods. Tony was four months pregnant and covered in the blood of an asgardian woman. In his hand, there was a dagger that Loki had given him. The dagger was that was crimson red. It matched the blood that was spilled on the floor. He gripped it tightly as unwanted tears stream down the sides of his face.

Tony knew what shock was and he was sure he was afflicted with that state of mind. He was smart and sophisticated but nothing could have prepared him for the deed he carried out for the sake of his child. Slowly he raised his arm to see his wedding rings were gone. The monsters had taken them from him, anything to hurt him. This was what he deserved for loving the God of Lies. He forced himself up because he was not safe. The warriors of Asgard still hunted for him through the palace.

The funny thing was that he was still within the palace running for his life. He didn't think they were usurping Odin but there were keeping the royal family preoccupied. Everything was set up so they could kill him. He wanted to laugh at his pathetic life but couldn't muster the power. When he was finally on his feet he moved slowly to the door paying no attention to the maid he had slaying. It was her or his child, as simple as that. Earlier he had been poisoned. He thought he would die, but he had late stage morning sickness and it was what saved him. His child had saved their lives. Now, he had to save them.

* * *

Earlier

Tony opened his eyes to the sound of low whispers. He was burning up and he could feel sweat running down his back. His stomach was rebelling and he felt sick. He read that morning sickness only lasted a few months but he was already seven months pregnant and still puking up his guts. He had to chalk it up to being pregnant with a not so human child. He was sure that the sweat had nothing to do with the morning sickness. He pushed himself up to a sitting position in the large bed. His stomach felt like it was on fire and his throat along with it. Before he could even move to get up, he was tossing his guts all over the floor. He wretched for several minutes with his eyes closed tight.

Once he finished he opened his eyes and blood was on the floor. He touched his lips and then looked at the blood on his hands. He coughed violently and held his swollen belly. Blood was leaking from his tear ducts and suddenly he was afraid. He forced himself to his feet but a pain in his stomach made him screamed out.

The first thought in his mind was his kid. He didn't know what the pain was but he knew it wasn't good for the baby. He crawled toward the door of the room. He had to reach Thor or Frigga, anybody. Before he could reach the door his strength failed him and he lay on the floor. He could see the door open and saw the maid enter. He was almost relieved until she pulled out the blade from her dress.

It didn't take long for Tony to realize it was her that poisoned him. She had always been too nice to him. She grabbed him up with her in inhuman strength and carried him out of the room. Blood continued from his eyes blinding him as he wiped the red fluid on his hands. He was panicking because the blood wouldn't stop and it oozed into his hand making his hands slippery.

He wanted to scream for help but the woman had her arm around his belly as she walked. He feared she would crush his child if he made any noise. As they traveled Tony wondered why the woman had yet to kill him but he found out once she reached her destination.

The room he was drag into was full of warriors. Tony had even met some of them. The maid dropped him and he somehow managed to land on his feet. He looked around and realized he had no idea where he was with in the palace. He had never been to this room but like all the other rooms in the palace it was huge.

"You're going to try and kill me aren't you?" Tony asked between labored breathing. He coughed again and more of his precious blood came out. One of the large warriors let out a laugh that was not at all pleasant. Tony felt like his legs would buckle but kept his knees locked. He wouldn't beg for his life, but he wouldn't let them kill him either.

"No will hear you scream for help if that is what you plan to do. We know you are in league with that traitor, biding your time until he returns to destroy Asgard. You may have fool Odin but you will not fool us. That trickster took something that must be found, but if we lure him here we may have a chance to retrieve it." The asgardian said reaching for Tony. He moved back but ran into the maid that had brought him there.

A sudden pain gripped him in his abdomen and he wanted to cry out. He bit his tongue and then spoke. The taste of metallic permeated his mouth. "Loki will not come here not even for this child. You are fools if you think he would."

Tony groan in pain about to lose his balance. It felt like a contraction but it was way too early for his child to come out.

"You will not give birth to that traitor's child." Her voice was full of venom.

Tony had always had a feeling that Asgard wasn't as peaceful as Thor had told him it was. Loki had a reputation that preceded him and his sudden disappearance and the theft of whatever Odin was protecting didn't help. Tony could only pray he wasn't going into labor.

Again he feared for his life but he didn't let it show. He would not cower to the malicious monsters. His hand shook but he kept it close to his side and stared at the maid and the so called warrior. They were so petty that they would threaten a pregnant woman. They wanted to take their anger out on anyone that was close to Loki. "You all are pathetic."

Thor wasn't an option because he probably beat them to a pulp and the rest of the royal family was like courting death. Tony was the only one who couldn't stand against the gods because he was a mortal.

"You are a disgusting whore to let that trickster have his way with you. You even willing did that to yourself. Have you no pride as a man!" There came another voice.

Tony really was already pissed off at his so called husband. Now to have these idiots rub it in his face that he was led around by his nose. He couldn't stand the fact that Loki had his heart and still did. He hated the god so much. Before he could speak another word the maid had him by the throat choking him slowly. The glee in her eyes was sickening. Tears had begun to stream down Tony cheek from fear and angry. He claw at the woman's arm but it didn't even affect her.

He wasn't going to let his child die. Loki was the reason he was being attacked. Loki was the reason he was poisoned. Loki was reason he was in pain and on the verge of tears. Loki, loki, loki. He was the reason for all the pain Tony had been through lately.

'Anthony, this is for you. It is a blade that will cut anything even me. I know you hate magic Anthony, but this blade will come to you when you call for it.'

* * *

_Tony sighed heavily in relief as he literally dived into the bed in front of him. He bounced on the bed and then settled. Pressing his face against the bed furs, he smiled lightly before sitting up. Loki came in behind him closing the door and leaning against the door. He wasn't as vocal with his relief as Tony was but it was written all over his face._

_Tony learned that in Asgard getting married was the easy part. Then there was the reception, next day feast, royal court attendance and a whole lot more._

_"You look tired." Tony said pulling off his dress because there was only so much his male pride could take. Frigga somehow browbeat him into wearing the dress without words._

_"Yes, I had not realized marrying you would entail so much." the green eyed god said pulling off the deep green cloak embroidered with gold. In his hand was a small box that Tony hadn't even realized Loki had. He pulled on a plain white pair of pants and a loose shirt. His was curiosity getting the better of him, but he didn't ask what was in the box yet._

_"So..." Tony started and Loki sat the box down in front of him. "For me?"_

_"Yes it is. I can assure you'll be disappointed, but it's a weapon."_

_Tony frowned slightly not really wanting a weapon. "I was thinking it was a bottle of chocolate syrup but I guess that's for later."_

_"Anthony...just open the box." Loki said rubbing his redden cheeks. He wasn't embarrassed but just remembering that night always left him a little red in the face._

_Tony opened the box and took out the wicked looking dagger. It had a red tinted blade and the grip was black. It was actually a sleek looking weapon. "It looks good, but I'm not really good with knives."_

_"I know Anthony, but this blade will give you the strength to kill even an Asgardian or Jotun. I know you hate magic but this is something you may need." Loki said cryptically. "It will come to you when you call it."_

_"Ok..." Tony put the dagger back in the box and closed the top. "Enough about weapons and things like that. I doubt I'll need it if you're around. Not that I'm relying out you completely but I do know how you are."_

_Loki shook his head at Tony. "It's just in case you need it."_

_Tony made a face then nodded slightly to Loki. He doubted he would need it but he wouldn't throw it away. It was a nice dagger after all and a gift from his husband. He loved it even if he didn't think he would ever need it._

* * *

Those words made Tony want to laugh even though he was being choked to death. Before he could think any further the dagger was within his hand. He wouldn't let the woman kill his child. He would not be a victim any longer than he had lately. So he stabbed the maid deep in her neck and Tony only then realized it was her neck when the blood hit him in the face.

It was his child or the life of the person trying to kill him. There was no choice at all. He raised his hand again and stabbed her until she had to let him go. Tony always knew that asgardians were strong and didn't bleed easily but when he stabbed her it was like killing a human. His conscious screamed for him to stop but his mind told him to keep stabbing her if he wanted to survive. He swatted her hands, while she was trying to dodge his stabbing blows but she couldn't and his rage finally took over.

None of the asgardians moved because they were too shocked. When Tony finally pulled back the woman was shaking from what he thought was shock. Her blood pooled on the floor. Slowly crawling toward his bare feet the blood continued to move. Tony dropped the dagger as he realized what he had done.

One of the warriors grabbed Tony's arm but scream out in pain as his hand turned black. It was as if he was touching a Frost Giant. Tony didn't even realize the commotion around him. He could only watch at the blood touched his toes. It was warm and sticky, Tony wanted to move but he couldn't. Tears made pathways down his cheeks. He wasn't crying. No, he wasn't doing something so unlike him. He was shocked and didn't know how to handle it. That was the only reason he had an overflow of tears.

* * *

This was the one of the worst days of his life right up there with New York, being kidnapped, and dying. Yet, he still didn't give up. It would only be an insult to give up after everything he had been through. Finally he reached the doors to the room he had hidden in and stepped outside to an empty hallway.

He made his way to the throne room knowing that the warriors were still searching for him. He didn't remember how he escaped and he didn't care he needed to find his brother in law and they needed to have a conversation. Everything that happen was Loki's fault and Tony wasn't going to take it laying down. He was going to find the god and make him pay for the pain he cause him. He didn't care if it was petty. He wanted the god to know how it felt to be helpless and afraid, just like he felt.

He was being irrational and he didn't care as long as he could exact revenge upon the person that hurt him the most. He would make him pay for abandoning him and turning against him. He would make the god pay for the tears he shedded. He knew this wasn't possible alone so he would get help.

As he walked slowly to the throne room he plotted his revenge, even as the tears continued to make pathways down his cheeks. In the end he made to his destination safely, but was broken both emotionally and physically.

* * *

**AN**: I give up, I absolutely dislike this chapter, but if I keep rewriting it I won't ever put it out. I might rewrite it later but for now this is it. Now that this chapter is out of the way back to Absolute Zero. Don't forget to leave a review and a prompt if you want.


	5. Distant Storm

Distant Storm

Year: Five

* * *

Loki was awakened by the storm rolling in over the city. He didn't know why the distant sounds of thunder had pulled him from his dreamless sleep. He felt across the bed for his lover but the bed was cold. The spot lacked the normal warmth and this drew Loki's attention. Whenever Anthony left the bed Loki usually woke up, but for some reason he didn't. He pushed himself up on his forearms and looked around in the dark room. A small yawned escaped him and he pushed his hair out of his face, it had gotten longer over the years and he had yet to cut it, simply because Anthony always loved to play in it. He looked over to the large, floor to ceiling windows where Anthony stood looking down at the city with a glass of vodka. One of his hands was on the window and the other tightly around the glass. His eyes were closed tightly and his head was leaning on the glass. Loki got out of the bed and slowly made his way over to the window.

"Anthony?" Loki gently called to him. Tony looked over to Loki with a distant look in his eyes as if he hadn't truly woken up. He gave Loki a lazy smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey…did I wake you?" Tony asked his hand shaking with the glass. "I didn't mean to."

His words weren't slurred, so Loki was sure Tony hadn't had too many drinks. "What did you dream of Anthony?"

Those words were the ones that Loki used when he needed Anthony to talk to him. He always used a soothing voice and Anthony would always give him that broken smile. "Dream of..?"

Tony looked down at the city of Los Angeles and let out a pained laugh. "Nightmares, it's always the same nightmare."

Tony placed his hand on his chest right over the arc. He tightly gripped at his chest. "I can't stand it, the dreams."

"Anthony, come back to bed and talk to me." Loki said taking the glass from Tony's hand and leading him back to the bed. Tony followed looking at the back of the god. Loki's physique always leaned toward the lithe side. Tony really wondered why he was thinking of such things at a time like this.

Loki pulled Tony back down into the bed and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel the shivers from the shorter man. "Tony, tell me."

The sound of thunder roared loudly outside of the upscale apartment. Tony had rented it just for the fun of it. Loki stayed there most of the time when Tony was on missions with the Avengers. It was how it worked with them. Loki wouldn't show his face to the Avengers and Tony wouldn't let him in Avenger Tower. It made the rest of the Avengers feel safe.

Tony laughed lightly against Loki's chest as if he found something funny. "When I was in Afghanistan, I realized my mortality. Along with a bunch of other things, I was a horrible person and in some kind of context I still am. I'm Iron Man but I'm not a hero. Don't get me wrong, I really don't want to be called that. I'm a selfish, self-centered bastard, yet…"

"Anthony, you're neither selfish nor self-centered and I do not believe you are illegitimate either. You are just broken and need time to heal."

"It has been years since that incident. Why can't I get over it?" Tony said becoming angry with his self.

"You almost died yesterday, human usually become shaken from things like this. When you're faced with your mortality buried feeling surface." Loki said stroking Tony's brown hair while talking.

Tony listened but was being lulled by the voice. "That incident made me who I am, but still haunts me. I sound so whiny. This isn't me."

"No, but Anthony sometimes you need to be whiny." Loki said looking down at Tony who was falling asleep slowly. "Sometimes you just need to rely on others."

Loki said smiling lightly at Anthony as he repeated the words that his love had told him. He couldn't believe that he was repeating the words Anthony had spoken to him back when he met him for the second time. They had been forced to work together and after the very first mission Anthony had said those words.

Loki hated Tony back then. Their personalities clashed and now they complimented each other in the oddest way. The god couldn't believe how much had changed in their lives. He couldn't believe the man beside him. Anthony's face pressed into his chest as he slept and Anthony also had his arm around Loki's waist.

This was everything Loki had ever wanted. He wanted someone to understand him and someone he could trust. The funny thing was that, that person was a midgardian. The person he trusted with his life was Anthony and he could barely believe it. Anthony meant so much to him; so much that he couldn't quite explain it. The mortal had stolen his heart in the sappiest way. He weaseled his way in and decided to stay and Loki could only wonder if he had affected Anthony in the same way. He wondered if the mortal loved him the way he did.

Deep down Loki still had trust issues but he had worked through some of it. He allowed Anthony in but that was the only person he would let in and Anthony still didn't know everything. It was fine though because Anthony had yet to tell him everything. They shared things as situation came up but never forced anything. That was their relationship and Loki like it.

"Loki…I think-I think I want -" Tony said suddenly waking up. Loki looked down at Anthony questioningly, wondering what he was speaking of.

"What do you want?"

"You." Tony said. Loki gave Anthony a small smile.

"You have me."

"I want you forever, or as long as I live, cause you're going to obviously out live me." Tony sat up looking at Loki with a small smile.

"Anthony, are you proposing to me?" Loki asked not sure if that was really what Anthony was doing.

"You know, I think I am. I think I want to marry you. I want you for the rest of my life."

"Anthony, you need to think this out." Loki said wondering about the sudden proposal. He wondered if Anthony was actually drunk.

"I have, for a long time lately." Tony said sitting up to look at Loki. He leaned closer to Loki pushing back stray strands of hair from the god's face. "I want you for as long as I can have you."

"What about the Avengers. Your friends have already lost trust in you. Being married to me will-" Loki was cut off by a kiss and Tony didn't want the god to finish the sentence. When Tony had finally let go Loki was flushed red. Not very normal for him but Tony actions had made him feel embarrassed for some strange reason.

"I don't care as long as you want me. Will you marry me? I know this is how you probably wanted it but I can't think of any other way. I could be extravagant but then it wouldn't have the same passion would it?"

Loki shook his head knowing that Anthony's proposal couldn't be any better. He liked it the way it was. It was unexpected but sweet. He didn't need the formal version he was fine with the informal way he did it.

"Are you going to say yes?"

"Yes, Anthony, Yes I want to marry you." Loki said pushing his face against Anthony's neck.

* * *

AN: I meant to start on the next chapter of Absolute Zero but I had this lying around so I just decided to post it. Don't worry I'm getting the next chapter ready for Absolute Zero. Don't forget to leave a review with a prompt. So far I only have one and I'd like some more to chose from.


End file.
